


settling a debate

by quantumducky



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Gen, can be taken as platonic if u want its not explicitly shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: Josh does too like things. Sometimes.





	settling a debate

“Game over,”  Josh decided, surprising no one.  “I didn’t like it.”

Paul made a face at him.  “Seriously?  I  _ love _ this game!”

“Josh doesn’t like  _ anything,”   _ Nick said.  He was teasing, of course, but the statement didn’t honestly seem too far off base.

“Untrue,”  Josh protested.  “I like loads of things!”

“Yeah,”  said Paul,  “he likes those flower cakes they have at the festival, and…”  He frowned theatrically.  “Well, I was  _ going _ to say video games, but now that I think about it I’m not actually sure about that one.”

Even Josh laughed.  “Listen, it’s not my fault you keep picking  _ bad games _ for us to play, man.  I like things if they’re  _ good.” _

Nick looked skeptical.  “Really?  Name one thing you like right now. Go.”

“I can do better than that,”  Josh scoffed,  “I’ll name  _ two _ things.”

“Whoa!”  Paul grinned.  “Josh likes  _ two whole things? _  Unbelievable.”

“Yup.”  He folded his arms with the air of someone who knows he’s about to win a not-quite-argument.  “Both of you guys.”

There was a momentary silence, soon broken.

“...Oh,  _ shit. _  I think he  _ got you, _ Nick.”

**Author's Note:**

> ive been very productive this week but only in the weirdly specific and not especially useful area of writing very short continue? fics


End file.
